


Trust

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Dom/sub, Fanart, Leather Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Clamps, Piercings, Tattoos, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/">spn_masquerade</a> prompt:<br/>Established BDSM couple engaged in 24/7 master/slave relationship.</p><p>J1 keeps his slave J2 in constant, long-term chastity. </p><p>J1 is very strict about 'owning' J2's cock, and J2 is completely forbidden from even touching it. </p><p>Bonus: J1 decides to add an additional layer of discipline, by locking a penis plug into the end of J2's slit and training J2 to beg for permission before he's allowed to relieve himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [quickreaver](http://quickreaver.livejournal.com/) for the beta and for indulging me in some kinks and believe it or not reigning me in on others. ♥♥♥
> 
> Reblog on [tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/129979817408/trust-for-a-j2-bdsm-tpe-slave-training)

  
  



End file.
